Reencuentro en Invernalia
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Después de seis años Tyrion y Sansa van a volver a casarse, pero al Lannister le queda aún un dilema por resolver. ¿Podrá solucionar sus problemas antes de la boda? T por lenguaje.
1. La Reina en el Norte

Bueno, esto es parte de un encargo que mi ¿santa? prima Serenity "Loca" Targaryen me hizo. Ella quería un Tyrion / Sansa, y yo se lo voy a dar... pero con cierto matiz importante.

De momento, esperando a que salga "Vientos de Invierno" en el año 3089 (con un poco de suerte), hay algo que desde que me leí Tormenta de Espadas que me reconcome el alma y tengo que solucionarlo en un fic, porque si no me va a dar algo. Así que con el encargo, también terminaré con este ardor. Y así empieza Reencuentro en Invernalia.

**Prologo: Reina en el Norte**

Seis años después, Tyrion Lannister esperaba contraer nupcias con Sansa Stark de Invernalia por segunda vez tras la nulidad de su primer matrimonio. Aquella vez la joven ya no era la rehén (El hombre, bromeando, decía que en esa ocasión era él el que estaba retenido allí), sino que se había transformado tras la muerte o desaparición de todos sus hermanos barones en la Reina en el Norte, Señora de Invernalia, alzada por todos sus banderizos Norteños. La joven de nueve y diez días del nombre era la única que no había hincado la rodilla ante la nueva Reina Daenerys de la Tormenta de la casa Targaryen, la llamada Reina Plateada. Ambas habían pactado una alianza donde la joven mujer pelirroja no intercedería en los asuntos Sureños y la madre de dragones dejaría que el Reino del Norte se ocupase de sus propios asuntos. Aún así, las relaciones entre ambas era mejor de lo que se habían esperado algunos y la Targaryen y la Stark habían dado, en los casi dos años que llevaban reinando, estabilidad a cada uno de sus reinos.

Por otra parte, ambos habían aceptado la boda de buen grado. Tyrion no podía negar que la, aquella vez si, joven mujer le resultaba atractiva, con sus ojos azules y sus melenas pelirrojas. Y Sansa, tantas veces decepcionada por caballeros y hombres que solo la querían para su beneficio propio, había aceptado con gratitud el echo de que el hombre, aunque midiese medio metro menos que ella, era lo que realmente había esperado.

Daenerys quería nombrarle Mano de la Reina cuando conquistaron Desembarco y destronaron al joven Tommen Baratheon, por toda la ayuda que él le había ofrecido a pesar de que ella empezó despreciandole por ser un Lannister y su inteligencia y sabiduría, pero la joven Stark le ofreció el mismo cargo en el Norte, aparte de su deseo de que él fuese su consorte en el trono.

-Lady Sansa - Le había dicho él cuando se lo había dicho, preocupado por la actitud de la joven mujer - Tu misma dijiste que quizás nunca querrías compartir tu lecho conmigo. ¿Acaso ha cambiado tu idea al respecto?

Sansa había sonreído ante eso, aún con retazos castaños en el pelo de cuando se había echo pasar por Alayne Piedra. A Tyrion las últimas batallas le habían dejado con más cicatrices, seguía sin tener nariz y con la edad le estaban saliendo ya las primeras canas en su pelo rubio claro. Nunca había sido especialmente atractivo, sin contar que era un enano.

-Era una niña de doce días del nombre cuando dije eso, mi señor. Recién florecida.

-Lo recuerdo. Yo te dije que para eso los dioses habían inventado a las putas, para los hombres como yo. No estaba tan borracho para no recordarlo.

-Pues si no cambio de opinión, lo cual me parece que si va a ocurrir... Siguen existiendo las putas.

-¡Lady Sansa! - Se exclamó el hombre, aturdido por el lenguaje de la joven - Ese no es lenguaje para una dama como tu, mi señora.

-¿Vendréis conmigo a Invernalia? - Sansa había ignorado su comentario - Lo apreciaría de verdad, mi señor. No confío en los hombres, ninguno me ha echo bien excepto tú, que me respetaste, y por eso te ofrezco esto... Aunque deberíamos volver a casarnos, alguien anuló nuestro matrimonio cuando nos convertimos en fugitivos.

-¿Estas segura de esto? Ni siquiera soy un caballero. Ni siquiera estoy de buen ver y soy mucho mayor que tú.

-Completamente. La guerra y los que he vivido me han echo ver que la vida no es una canción. No quiero un caballero ni nadie de buen ver ni nadie mas joven a mi lado, quiero un hombre justo, un hombre amable y un hombre sabio. Tu lo eres y por eso te quiero conmigo.

A la Reina Plateada le dolió separarse del Lannister y dejarle marchar alegando que no se le ocurría otra Mano que pudiera sustituirle, pero al final comprendió que los deseos de Tyrion estaban al lado de Sansa. Tras eso y tras asegurarse que su sobrina Myrcella seguía comprometida con Trystane Martell a pesar de que la habían tachado de bastarda y tener una horrible cicatriz en la cara, y saber que una de las Serpientes de Arena (Creía haber oído que sería Obara, pero no estaba muy seguro en ese momento) la iba a devolver sana y salva a Lanza del Sol, se marchó junto con la ya Reina en el Norte y también se llevó consigo a su sobrino Tommen de, en aquel momento, trece años. El chico estaba perdido mentalmente, su esposa le había abandonado en el peor momento junto toda su familia (ya se sabía que las rosas siempre se arrimaban al sol que mas calentaba, y los "Baratheon" se habían quedado sin aliados a esas alturas), le habían destronado de un trono que ni siquiera había saboreado, acababa de ver la cabeza de su madre clavada en una pica y, aunque Daenerys le había permitido llevar el apellido de su madre en un arranque de bondad, aún no había asimilado la noticia de que era un bastardo y que, por no saber, ni siquiera sabía quien era su padre.

Y allí estaba, dos años después esperando a una boda muy largamente esperada. Sansa había insistido en esperar un tiempo para poder poner cosas en orden, dejar el invierno acabar de pasar (Por suerte la primavera había llegado) y acabar de reconstruir Invernalia. Pronto volvería a ser un hombre casado por tercera vez en su vida, y eso le hacía extrañamente feliz. Había aprendido a sobrevivir sin cortesanas ni prostitutas y ahora tendría a alguien que le querría por quien era. Pero había un pequeño detalle que le disgustaba:

La reina Plateada se había negado, antes de confesar su deseo de irse con Sansa a Invernalia, a darle lo que él creía que le pertenecía por derecho, Roca Casterly. La reina le aseguró de que tenía a alguien de confianza protegiendo el occidente, y no iba a sacrificar la confianza de los señores que le habían mostrado lealtad. Tyrion intentó descubrir quien le había usurpado el castillo que pertenecía a su familia desde hacía siglos, pero Daenerys había sido muy tajante en la identidad del Lord de la Roca, sin confesar. En cuanto estuvieron en Invernalia le preguntó a Sansa, pero aunque la chica estaba claro (Por la sonrisa que echó) que lo sabía, tampoco se lo dijo. Le olió a chamusquina todo el secretismo e intentó ponerse él mismo en contacto con alguien que si lo supiera, pero ambas reinas habían decidido tenerle en la sombra y habían ordenado a todo banderizo y Lord desde Dorne hasta el Norte no le contestase tal pregunta. Con el tiempo, aunque no se olvidó, dejó de preguntar.

Aquella noche después de la cena, Sansa se reunió con él para hablar de quien iban a invitar.

-Mi señora, ¿eso no lo teníamos claro? Tus principales banderizos han de venir, eso seguro.

-Por supuesto, mi Mano. Sus invitaciones ya fueron mandadas la semana pasada - Sansa se sentó, dejando su corona plateada y quitándose la capa por el calor, dejando ambas cosas en la mesa. Tyrion, sentado en la cama, estiró las piernas encima del colchón de plumas - También mandé una a la Reina Daenerys, aunque dudo mucho que ella venga quizás permita que Arya y Jon si lo hagan.

-No veo porque no debería. Vuestra relación es muy buena.

-Y otra cosa más - Dijo la joven - Voy a mandar una carta a los Lores de la Roca para que vengan.

El hombre se quedó pasmado ante eso. Los ojos se le pusieron como dos naranjas.

-¿Me vas a decir al fin quienes son? - Soltó molesto - Ya iría siendo hora.

-Aún no, Tyrion. Pero pronto lo sabrás - La joven reina se levantó, se dirigió hacia donde estaba él y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla - Le diré al Maestre Tarly que mañana les mande un cuervo, ¿de acuerdo? Buenas noches y no te pases hasta la madrugada leyendo.

Y, con una sonrisa en los labios y un aura misteriosa, la Reina en el Norte salió por la puerta.

(...)

Y así termina el prologo. Pronto mucho más y mas interesante :)


	2. Llegada

Vamos a ir hacia delante con esto:

**Capitulo 1: Llegada**

Unas pocas semanas pasaron, y ya solo faltaban dos noches para la ansiada boda. Sansa había mandado adornar el septo con flores amarillas, rojas, grises y blancas y había decidido que, aunque se iban a casar bajo la luz de los Siete, también iba a honrar a la gente del Norte y a su familia haciendo el juramento delante del arciano. El castillo de Invernalia estaba casi lleno a rebosar por toda la cantidad de banderizos y lores que estaban invitados a la boda, y eso aparte de la pequeña comitiva que venía en nombre de la Reina Daenerys, con Jon Snow y una Arya Stark muy cambiada a la cabeza. La joven reina estaba encantada de tener a parte de su familia allí y a pesar de que de pequeña era con los que peor se llevaba, había limado toda aspereza con ambos aunque Tyrion había podido escuchar varias veces durante esa corta semana que llevaban allí como Arya y Sansa se podían llegar a pelear por cualquier tontería como si volvieran a ser dos niñas. A falta de tan poco tiempo, solo faltaba quien despertaba un verdadero interés a Tyrion: Los Lores de la Roca (y un séquito numeroso de banderizos del Occidente) habían enviado un cuervo diciendo que por la situación climatología (Hacía por lo menos dos días que llovía sin cesar) llegarían aquel mismo ocaso.

Así que mientras Tyrion se preparaba en sus aposentos para la cena de aquella noche, donde recibirían a los últimos invitados por todo lo alto (Por suerte los banderizos del Occidente habían luchado junto a los norteños para derrocar a los Bolton y a los Greyjoy durante la guerra y Sansa sabía que no habría altercados por ninguna de las dos partes), escuchó sobre el estruendo que causaba la lluvia el sonido de los casos de los caballos y el traqueteo de las armaduras de quienes cabalgaban. Sacó la cabeza por la ventana de su torre, no sin antes tener que arrastrar una pesada silla hasta debajo, y aunque no alcanzó a ver a nadie conocido por todos los yelmos, si fue capaz de reconocer la mayoría de los estandartes mojados y ondeantes por el agua y el viento, y sobre todo pudo reconocer el muy repetido león dorado sobre carmín. Con eso Tyrion pudo saber que el Lord de la Roca nunca había dejado de ser un Lannister, y que seguramente alguno de sus primos sería esa misteriosa y ocultada persona. Eso aún le ponía de mas mal humor.

Tras un rato de espera mirando la lluvia de forma distraída e intentando relajarse, Tommen apareció por la puerta con una túnica rojiza y una capa también de ese color.

-Mi señor tío y Mano de la Reina, su alteza Sansa de la casa Stark, protectora y Reina en el Norte, requiere su presencia en la entrada principal del castillo donde ha ido a ofrecer la hospitalidad del Norte a los recién llegados Lord y Lady de Roca Casterly.

Tyrion bajó de un saltito de la silla.

-¿De verdad es necesario que te dirijas a mi de ese modo?

-Si quieres - Dijo el joven, aguantándose la risa - puedo saltarme todo el protocolo y decirte que Sansa me ha dicho que muevas tu pequeño culo de enano hasta la entrada porque te quiere allí.

-Muy bien, bastardo. Bajemos a ver que nos ha traído la lluvia y para saber de una jodida vez quien es el Lord misterioso. Estoy verdaderamente ansioso para empezar a rugirle a ese Lannister de pacotilla y segundón que se ha quedado con las tierras que me pertenecían.

Y cuando empezaba a pasar hacia la puerta, Tommen hizo un comentario que hizo que se parase en seco.

-Oye, tío Tyrion... ¿Por qué crees que el Lord tiene que ser un Lannister de menos categoría que tú?

-Pues - el hombre miró al joven, que ya pasaba hasta a Sansa en altura, como si fuese tremendamente estúpido - porque ya me dirás quien estaba antes que yo, que soy el primero en la linea sucesoria para heredar Roca Casterly.

-¿De verdad eres el primero? - Susurró el joven, inseguro - Yo me pensaba que eras el hermano pequeño.

Tyrion hizo una mueca, mientras un pensamiento non grato se le pasaba por la cabeza. Si que había una persona antes que él.

-Si estás hablando de quien estoy pensando - Empezó el enano, hablando muy despacio - la Reina Daenerys seguro que desea su cabeza en una pica tanto como yo. Mató a su padre, ¿sabías? Pensaba que tu maestre te había dado clase de historia.

-¿Estás seguro que la Reina Targaryen desea eso? Ha sido compasiva con muchos que habían traicionado a su casa. Incluso con los Baratheon, que les arrebataron el trono. Ya sabes que la joven Shireen Baratheon es la Lady de Bastión de Tormentas, y todos pensábamos que su cabecita acabaría en una pica junto a la de la sacerdotisa aquella de Asshai.

-...Me estás liando, chico - Tyrion se estaba empezando a cansar de esa conversación y del posible echo de que su hermano siguiera vivito y coleando por ahí en lugar de en el séptimo infierno - Sansa quiere que alguno de sus banderizos te nombre caballero, pero ya veremos.

Tommen se cruzó de brazos, impasible.

-No pretendo liarte, tío. Deberías barajar cualquier posibilidad antes de dar por seguro cosas. Y también deberíamos bajar ambos, antes de que nuestra reina mande a alguna sirvienta a buscarnos.

-Cierto es. No hagamos impacientar a mi futura señora esposa. Ella es comprensiva, pero tiene mano dura cuando quiere.

Y lentamente y al paso que le permitían sus cortas piernas, salió de sus aposentos al lado justo de los de la reina y empezó su marcha a la entrada principal. Tommen iba a su lado aunque le hubiera sido fácil adelantarlo e iba tarareando algo sospechosamente parecido a "Las Lluvias de Castamere" de manera despreocupada. Con eso a Tyrion se le estaban poniendo los pelos de la nuca de punta.

-Sobrino, deja de tararear esa mierda, si no te es mucha molesta.

-No puedo, tío Tyrion - Dijo el joven con voz cantarina - soy un Lannister de pura cepa, vivo para molestar.

Tyrion carraspeó molesto. Aunque Tommen fuese un bastardo, si que era cierto que era puramente Lannister. Dos de ellos eran los padres del chico.

-Te vamos a mandar a algún banderizo de mi Señora para que hagas de sirviente como no te calles, Lannister de pura cepa. Con los Reed o con los Dustin quizás, así aprenderías a tener tu boca cerrada.

El joven dejó caer una risa ahogada.

-Fui Rey de los Siete Reinos una vez, creo que es un poco complicado que ahora pretendas hacerme callar.

Llegaron a la enorme escalinata que bajaba hasta la entrada principal, y desde allí podían escuchar la voz de una emocionada, pero a la vez relajada, Sansa.

-Ahora que hemos tomado el pan y la sal me quedo mucho mas tranquila. No es que no me fíe de Tyrion, pero mas vale asegurarse de que no hace ninguna estupidez.

-¡Ni que yo fuese un criminal! - Se exclamó levemente el Lannister. Tommen le miró como si se equivocase - Bueno, le metí una saeta en el vientre a mi padre. - "Y también ahogué a tu madre con mis dos minúsculas manos, chico. Le partí su precioso cuello. Pero eso no lo sabes" pensó el hombre, antes de seguir hablando de su padre - Pero lo volvería a hacer, ya que tu abuelo era odioso. Y por lo que me han comentado, apestoso también.

Tommen cerró los ojos parándose un momento en medio de la escalera.

-Puedo confirmarlo, mad... - Empezó a contar el chico, pero se calló ya que sabía que a su tío no le gustaba que le hablasen de sus hermanos.

-Sigue, sobrino. Quiero que me cuentes esa historia.

-...Madre hizo que me arrodillase frente al cadáver de tu señor padre, y acabé devolviendo el desayuno que me acababa de tomar por el terrible olor. Nunca lo olvidaré.

Tyrion asintió con la cabeza, satisfecho con la anécdota.

-Que decoroso por parte de Cersei, hacer sufrir a su pequeño cachorrito de león.

Las voces se hacían mucho mas fuertes mientras seguían bajando por la escalinata. Tyrion a veces podía determinar de que banderizo era una u otra, pero escuchó a Sansa por encima de las demás.

-Estaba loca por teneros aquí en mi castillo otra vez y poder ofreceros la hospitalidad que la otra vez no os pude dar. Aunque he de reconocer que en vuestras cartas desde el Occidente siempre están cargadas de noticias excelentes.

-Así que nuestra reina conoce a los Lores de la Roca... - Tyrion no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando y no quería enfadarse antes de tiempo, así que continuó hablando con su sobrino, que parecía cada vez mas nervioso - Después de que acabaras dejando el suelo echo un desastre, ¿mi adorable hermana no hizo que azotasen a tu niño de los azotes? No la creía tan compasiva.

-Huí de allí - El joven, a pesar de su evidente nerviosismo, sonrió ante lo que estaba diciendo - sabía que Madre me iba a castigar, pero por suerte para mi alguien fue en mi búsqueda antes que ella. Alguien importante que me cazó en la sala de las lamparas me sacó fuera de allí.

-¿Tu preciosa y castaña esposa rosa dorada?

-Para nada - La sonrisa de Tommen se hizo más intensa mientras hablaba - A alguien a quien parecía que le importaba de verdad. Con armadura y capa blanca.

El Lannister mas mayor levantó una ceja incrédulo, y soltando un bufido.

-Primero empiezas hablando de mi preciosa y dorada hermana y ahora vuelves a sacar a relucir el tema de mi querido hermano mentiroso y traidor. ¿Quieres que te compre un pasaje para irte con esos dos, tanto que te gusta hablar de ellos?

-Normalmente tus amenazas, por lo menos a mí, suelen no cumplirse - el chico bajó el volumen, ya que estaban a punto de llegar al fin de las escaleras y cada vez se escuchaba más las voces de abajo - pero esta... me da la impresión de que podrías llegar a cumplirla en parte.

Tyrion puso los ojos en blanco mientras, aunque no era lo que quería, empezaba a escuchar con mucha claridad lo que comentaban al final de la escalera.

-La lluvia ha entorpecido nuestro viaje hasta aquí, mi Señora, el último tramo ha sido realmente duro - aunque Tyrion podía oír esa voz de mujer muy nítidamente, no podía reconocerla - y aunque la llegada de la primavera ha mejorado la temperatura en los reinos del sur, aquí no ha atenuado el frío apenas.

-Aquí en Invernalia sea invierno o verano siempre hace frío, y vosotros sois demasiado sureños para esto - Sansa contestó a la mujer amablemente y con esa voz cálida que solo ponía para la gente a la cual apreciaba de verdad - Y hablando de Sureños, he mandado a Tommen a que fuera a buscar a Tyrion y se están retrasando. Quizás Tyrion se haya quedado dormido y por eso aún no están aquí.

-No lo creo - Tyrion frenó en seco, aquella voz de hombre si que sabía a quien pertenecía, y jamás en su vida la podría olvidar porque hasta en sueños se le aparecía - Según ponía en la carta, está muy emocionado con saber quien le ha usurpado Roca Casterly.

-¿Tommen? - El enano se giró hacia su sobrino, el cual tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara

-¿Si, tío Tyrion?

-Por un casual... tu no sabrás quien es el Lord de la Roca, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que lo sé, mi Señor mano, pero mi Reina me ordenó explicitamente que no se lo comunicase.

-...Te voy a mandar al Muro, niño.

Y al fin, acabaron de bajar la escalinata y pasaron por una leve arco hasta la entrada principal del castillo de Invernalia. Allí estaba Sansa, vestida con uno de sus vestidos blanco y gris y en frente de ella había una pareja, formada por una mujer tremendamente alta, tremendamente grande y nada agraciada en su fisonomía y con un pelo rubio que parecía hecho de paja (sin embargo Tyrion pensó que la mujer tenía unos enormes ojos azules que quitaban el aliento a cualquiera), vestida como un guerrero y no como una dama. Y a su lado, estaba el centro de todos los males.

(...)

Y aquí lo dejamos. ¡Que misterio quien es! (Venga ya, todos sabemos de quien se trata XD)

¡Os espero en el siguiente capitulo!


End file.
